Notice Me Honoka!
by NicoxMaki
Summary: What happens when the person you've loved for the longest time, tells you about the person(people) she thinks she has a crush on. She still doesn't know you're in love with her, or even the fact you're interested in girls. But, since she's your best friend, you listen to her go and on about them, can you stand the pain and stay with her, or let it go? Read and Review!


Hello everyone and welcome to a brand new story of mine, this story is the HonoKoto fanfic that was voted for in my poll. Although, whether it ends with Honoka and Kotori will depend on how the story goes. The reason it's a KotoHono fic is because of Kotori's initial reaction causes Honoka to give Kotori some well deserved attention. So, I hope you all will still enjoy this slightly tragic, humorous, and all romance fanfic of mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!

* * *

Honoka and I were alone in the club room, while waiting for everyone to arrive. To help pass the time, Honoka decided to make small talk with me, but the conversation took a turn for the worse when Honoka decided to ask a personal question.

"Ne, Kotori-chan."

"What is it Honoka-chan?" I give her a smile, considering how happy I always am whenever I'm around her.

"Um well, do you have anyone you like right now?" I nearly spit out, even though there was nothing in my mouth.

"Wha-why are you suddenly asking something like that Honoka-chan?!" I only hope she doesn't think the way I reacted was strange.

"Well, we need something to talk about and I kind of wanted to know."

"For what reason could she have to be curious about that? Could it be, no, I shouldn't hope, for now I'll ask her." I thought to myself.

"But why are you curious about it?" I gulped, nervous at what she might say.

"Well, maybe then we could be in the same position."

"Could it actually be?" I'm starting to expect things, thanks to Honoka-chan's words.

"How would we would be in the same position Honoka-chan?" I gulped again anxiousness swelling in my body.

She reached her hand out and touched mine. "Here it comes!"

"To be honest, I have someone I like."

She breathes in deeply, but all I can think of is what she will say. "I like you Kotori-chan." Those words ringing in my head.

"I'm kind of embarrassed because the one like is a girl."

The wait for whatever she was going to say was killing me on the inside.

"Not to mention that she's a part of μ's."

"Finally, I've been waiting years for this confession."

"She's amazing. She's smart, responsible, and not to mention beautiful."

"Honoka-chan's complementing me so much, I can't handle it anymore. I just want to hug her and kiss her, but I have to be patient, I have to wait until Honoka-chan finishes."

"Kotori-chan, I think I like..."

"No why did you stop? Keep going."

She gulped, took a deep breath, and continued.

"I think I like Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan, Eri-chan, and Maki-chan!" Honoka practically yelled out.

"Ehh?" I said out loud and in my thoughts.

"I know how it sounds, liking four people at once, but I can't help it. Whenever I'm around them, I feel happy and my heart beats faster." Honoka's face looks really happy as she's talking about the girls she supposedly "likes".

It kind of makes me mad to see how happy she is, talking and thinking about anyone else besides me.

"Umi-chan's always watching out for me and keeping me in line. Not to mention how amazing she is, she joined μ's while being archery club just because I pushed her to. She's also pretty amazing at what she tries to put her mind to. And I have to admit, the way she gets embarrassed at things, I think she really cute when that happens."

The way she talked about Umi-chan in front of me just stung my heart.

"Nozomi-chan takes care of us all and puts all of us first before herself, I think that's pretty good quality in a person. Not to mention the way inspires us and pushes us to do our best, she really is the mother of μ's, don't you think Kotori-chan? But to me, I think she's more than that."

"Nozomi's more than a friend to Honoka-chan, what about me? I'm her childhood and best friend, we've been together for forever, is that all I will ever be to her? A friend?" My thoughts were beginning to well up with anger.

"Eri-chan, I don't there's a single flaw in her. She's practically perfect. She can sing fantastically, a talented dancer, natural leader, and she's both cool and really cute. And just like Nozomi-chan and Umi-chan, she balances student council work along with our idol activities and does a great job at both.

"Why won't she notice me?! Why can't she even mention one good thing about me?" I grip my skirt and bite my lip to keep my anger in check.

"Maki-chan also great and the way she looks when she's playing the piano and singing, she's just absolutely stunning. She tries to hide what she feels inside, but when she enjoys herself. She's really cute, especially when she blushes, pouts, and then looks away after being embarrassed a bit."

"That's it, I've had enough if this!" I stood up suddenly, causing Honoka to be surprised.

"Kotori-chan." She stands up as well.

"Kotori-chan, is something wrong?" She reaches out for me with one of her hands.

"Now, she notices me." I grab the hand reaching out for me and then push her to the wall, grabbing her other hand and putting them above her head. I've completely pinned her to the wall and I know she won't push me away.

"Kotori-chan, what's wrong?" She already know something's wrong with my behavior. I lose all of my control.

"You know, you're so mean Honoka-chan."

"Ehh, what're you talking about?"

"You notice everything about those four and pay attention to every detail, but you won't even look my way. You didn't know I planned to go to a school abroad how many months, but you know how great and perfect those four are?"

"Kotori-chan..." Her voice sounds as if she just realized something something.

"That's just mean and cruel Honoka-chan!" I feel tears stream down my face uncontrollably. "That's just so unfair..."

"Am I even your best friend, when you don't even notice things different with me, but can easily talk about those four and go on and on about how great they are?!"

My words leave Honoka baffled, not to mention surprised by the countless tears falling from my face.

"Kotori-chan, I'm sorry..." Her eyes shimmering with tears in them, looked full of guilt and sorrow.

"You don't have to say sorry, just start looking my way again." I release her hands and they automatically pull me into a warm hug.

"Sorry Kotori-chan." With her hug and words, I lose my control all over again.

"I promise I'll make it up-Mmph!" I grab her collar and roughly pull her into a kiss. Her eyes go wide and I just close mine.

I felt happy, but that happiness didn't last long when the door opened and the four members Honoka-chan was talking about came barging in. They all pull me away from my kiss with Honoka-chan.

"What are you doing to Honoka?!" All of them said, with the exception of Nozomi who added the "-chan" to Honoka's name.

I was just baffled by their sudden entrance that I didn't know what to say, but a few stupid word came stuttering out of my mouth.

"K-kissing her?" I face palmed myself and I soon realize what kind of situation I'm in. "Can someone come and help me!" I yell in my head, but I know no one can hear it.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the very first chapter of this story and I hope you will review your thoughts and guesses on who will Honoka choose in the end.

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
